


Finding Meyer

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, M/M, like yeah I just did mix them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's have a tour in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil...on an uneasy way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Meyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts).



> I just felt doing this fic because of all Max Meyer pictures I've seen on tumblr...

And so it ends. Germany have fallen short of the gold medal. Thanks for Weverton for blocking Nils Petersen's penalty and for Neymar for kicking that ball at the back of the net by luring Timo Horn in the wrong direction.

The Maracanã celebrated. Brazil celebrated. For them, vengeance is served so sweet. The drought had ended. No more Mineirazo to remember, no more Maracanãzo to ponder on and a gold medal laced between the five stars of their world cup wins made it all complete. And here are the boys of Germany, sulking, crying and sooooo down that they will never bring the gold home to back up what their seniors have done two years ago in the same stadium. Nils was crying, thinking he is all to blame. Timo was left on the goal post, sturdy as a log, staring far ahead. And Max, the captain was controlling himself not to cry so much, looking so lost.

While the Brazilian crowd and supporters still celebrate, the players went back to the dressing room to prepare themselves for the awarding ceremony (and as well ponder what just happened). Neymar had the chance to console his fellow captain, still looking so lost.

"It was a great game. It is a pleasure and honor playing against you." Neymar said.

"You too Neymar." Max replied with a little smile and they both separated ways.

Then things happened. Each of the German boys' name were called as their silver medals and trophies were given to them. Max was holding on Leon's jersey. The real captain of the team and his bestfriend. Brazil got their gold medals. All of them wearing a copy of Fernando Prass' jersey, their teammate and supposed number 1 goalkeeper who was not there because he was injured, the same fate Leon had gotten. The Brazilian national anthem has been sung and on it goes.

Almost everyone is silent on the Germany team bus going back to the olympic village. Upon arriving almost all of them went to their rooms. Julian and Davie were on their way to their shared room when the former spotted their captain, walking ahead of them in the corridor alone. Julian asked Davie to go first and went to catch up with Max. Everyone in the team knows that Max shared a room with Leon, until the tall Schalke lad has been ruled out due to injury and went home first to Germany and Max has been alone in his room since then.

"Hey." Julian said reaching to his captain's shoulder.

Max just replied with a little smile.

"You don't look so good."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Max replied flatly, staring so far away, not even looking directly at Julian.

"Are you sure? You could stay with me and Davie if you want company. I'll even sleep in the floor and you on my bed." Julian offered.

"Thanks. But it's okay."

Julian is unconvinced but he cannot force the other one. "If you change your mind, or you need something, you know where my room is."

Max just nodded in agreement, giving a little and forced smile then turned his back, walked going in front of his room door, pulled out his key card and went in. Then Julian went to his room as well.

Morning came and everybody is getting ready for the closing ceremonies and finally, going home. Julian got up and it was a bit gloomy. Looking at the clock it was 8 in the morning. Davie was not in the room anymore so he just got up, washed his face, changed his clothes and got his ID then headed to the olympic cafeteria. As he walks out of their hotel, his phone started ringing.

_Leon Goretzka Calling..._

He answered it, "Hallo?"

"Hi Julian. Guten morgen there. How are you feeling right now?"

"A little bit better than yesterday."

"It's okay. But still congratulations. Silver is not bad."

"I supposed so. I think its better than bringing home nothing."

"You're right. Well anyway, I was just wondering if you and Max are together right now."

"No we’re not. I just got up and on my way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Why?"

"I've been calling his phone for the last one hour but he's not answering. He's usually awake at this time."

"Uhm maybe he's still asleep. You know, the game went as far to a penalty shootout, it may have exhausted him."

"Okay." Leon on the other line sounds dejected and worried at the same time. "I kinda worried about him right now."

"Me too. Don't worry. Or maybe he's at the cafeteria. When I see him there, I'll tell him you called."

"Okay. Danke Julian. I have to go. Rehab session. Bye."

"No problem. Get well sooner. Bye." And Julian ended the call.

Julian arrived at the Olympic Cafeteria. With too many people in the place, he decided that he should get his breakfast first before looking for his teammates and eat with them. He got a glass of milk, 3 slices of bread, pancakes and a jar of Nutella. He spotted his teammates and sat together with them.

“Well, that’s a breakfast.” Lars commented.

“It’s my comfort food.” Julian replied.

“And you sound like Neuer when you say that.” Sven added.

“Please don’t tell me you got it from him.” Lars said worried.

Julian just smiled at them and the twins just shook their heads at the same time. Julian had a chance to train at least twice together with the world renowned goalkeeper so it was not unusual if he picked those food choices. Manuel Neuer is an influence.

“We just consider ourselves lucky because Coach Horst is a bit lenient when it comes to our diet.” Julian said.

“Hey Lars, I heard that Coach Jogi is strict when it comes to food.” Davie asked.

“Yeah. I remember when we were here for the world cup, he checked all our bags if we have bandwagons with us. He even confiscated our pack of gummy bears to share with Manni.”

“And I remembered that someone can’t sleep and was weeping on his bed because of that.” Sven added.

“Shut up! Not that one!” Lars snapped at his twin punching him in the arm. The other winced.

And everybody in the table went laughing.

“But still, I don’t know how could Mario and Manu bring in restricted foods even without Jogi noticing.” Sven said while rubbing his twin's punch.

“Well, all you have to know is that its Mario Götze and Manuel Neuer you’re dealing with.” Matthias replied.

“Uhuh. That’s a fact.” Lars agreed.

Things become silent again in the table, busy eating their breakfast. Julian was in the middle of eating his pancakes with Nutella, when he noticed that someone is missing.

“Hey guys. Have you seen Max?” He asked.

“Actually no. I’ve been here for 30 minutes and I’ve never seen him here.” Jeremy Toljan said.

“We’ve been here for an hour.” Sven added.

“Davie?” Julian asked.

“I did not see him as well when I left the hotel. Why?”

“Actually, Leon called me when I was leaving the hotel.” Julian announced.

“Really? So how is he?” Lars asked.

“He’s still recovering. But he called because he was worried about Max. He’s not answering Leon’s call.”

“Maybe he’s still asleep.” Sven said.

“That’s what I told him as well.”

“Come to think of it. It’s really unusual that he’s not here yet. Max is an early riser.” Lars said.

“Maybe he went out before all of us get here then went somewhere else.” Timo said.

“Maybe.” Lars said.

“Then I suggest that someone should go to his room and check him out.” Nils suggested.

“Great idea Nils. I’ll go.” Lars replied.

“I’ll go with you. Leon might call again to me.” Julian said.

They all finished eating their breakfast and headed back to their rooms to do some finishing touches before heading out and enjoy the rest of the Olympics even in a gloomy day, except for Lars and Julian who went to their captains’ room.

Julian knocked the door, “Max?”

But there was no answer. They tried it again for a second and third time but still the same.

“That’s really strange. He should pick up now.” Lars said a bit annoyed and worried at the same time. “I’m going down to get a key card for his room.”

Lars went down to the reception and Julian went back to his room to brush his teeth and clean himself up a bit.

In the reception area.

“Good morning miss. Can I get the key card for room 707?

“Just wait a minute sir.” The receptionist said as she picked up a key card. “Are you Mr. Meyer, sir? The receptionist asked.

“Honestly, no. I’m his teammate and vice captain.”

“Because this is a duplicate keycard. Which means Mr. Meyer has the original keycard with him. Did you try going to his room and knocked?”

“Yes. But he’s not answering. I was going to check him out if he’s okay.”

“Okay sir. I’ll let you borrow this but you have to return it later.”

“Okay. Thank you miss.”

Lars got the keycard and went to Julian’s room first.

“You got it?” Julian asked.

“Yeah. But I have to return it to the reception because this is a duplicate. Max has the key.” Lars said.

“Which means he is inside his room.” Julian completed the sentence.

“But if he’s inside, he should have opened the door for us or even said anything.”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

And Julian and Lars went to Max’s room, used the keycard and opened it. They went inside.

And there’s no Max to be found.

In the bed was Max’s phone and Leon’s jersey. It looked like no one slept there but the crumples in the edge of the sheet signifies someone just sat there. Max’s keycard was on the nightstand. Max’s closet was still intact with all his clothes. There were no stuff in his bag, which means he haven’t start packing yet.

They checked the toilet but it’s open and no one is inside.

“Where the hell is he?”

Then Julian’s phone started ringing again.

“It’s Leon.” Julian said nervously and slid his hand on the screen of his phone, “Leon?”

“So how is he?”

Julian was shaking, “uhhhh…”

“Julian, is he even there?”

Julian doesn’t know what to say.

“JULIAN!” Leon shouted on the other line.

“No he’s not here!”

“Where are you?” Leon asked.

“We are inside his room?”

“Who’s with you?”

“Lars?”

“Is Max’s phone there?”

“Yes.”

“Oh no. How about his wallet?”

“I’ll check it out.” Julian looked for the missing boy’s wallet and found it on the drawer of the nightstand. Julian inspected it. “Yes. It’s here. No cash. But his card and IDs are here. And care to explain why he has a picture of you and him topless, covered in blanket and Max arms cover your shoulder blades and snuggles his head on your neck while you take the selfie?

“Oh nooooo! MAX! WHERE ARE YOU?” Leon wailed on the other line. “Is Lars still with you?!"

“Yes.”

“Then put me on handsfree!"

And Julian obeyed.

“Lars, Julian listen. You have to start looking for him now!”

“Care to explain why? And about the pict---?.” Julian asked.

“I don’t have time to explain the picture! But he’s done it again!”

“What do you mean ‘he’s done it again?’” Lars asked.

“Okay. It’s a long story. It all started way back in a Rivierderby. We lost against Dortmund in the home game and he was kind of blaming himself because of his missed goal. He was acting very strange that time. Staring far, not even looking at me when he speaks. I went to his place the day after the game but it is empty. He didn’t even bother to lock his front door. He left his phone in his flat, his wallet. I asked each of his neighbors if they have seen him but no one did, until a guard told me he saw him walking alone in the middle of the night going out of his place. I started to call each of our teammates at Schalke if Max was with them but no one did. Benni suddenly got bothered and he went to Veltins Arena to look for him but he was not there. I looked at our training ground but still negative. Almost all of our teammates went looking for him around Gelsenkirchen. We were about to decide to call for help to the police when we received a call from Yann Sommer telling us that Max is with him and found him walking lost, tired and drunk in the side of the Autobahn near Dortmund. He blocks himself from others and punishes himself like that. That’s why Max always has a roommate. In Schalke, most of the time it's me, or Leroy, or Julian Draxler, when he was still there or Benni. If bad matches happen, we stick with him even though he does not want to. Then he will vent out by crying all night silently and sleep in the morning. That is why I was so worried after the game yesterday, I’ve been trying to call him. But now I think I’m too late! Please, you have to start looking for him!” Leon rants.

“Ok Leon. We will look for him and find him. It will be a problem if we don’t. We’ll call you again if we found him.” Julian said.

“Thanks.” Leon said sorrowfully on the other line before he hangs up.

“I should’ve pulled him over to our room.” Julian regrets. “Any idea on how we’ll we do this?”

“We have to call all of the guys.” Lars suggested.

Lars and Julian gathered all the guys in the twins’ room.

“Okay. Let’s go straight to the point. Max is lost.”

“WHAT?”

“Are you sure that he is?” Max Christiansen asked.

“Yes. We went to his room and he was not there. He left his phone, his wallet, his keycard and Leon called me again and said something.”

“What did he say?” Sven asked.

“When Max is upset and alone, he goes out by himself, somewhere and unknowingly.”

“THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE KICKED THAT BALL ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE NET!” Nils reacted while putting his hand on his head and gripped his hair.

“THIS IS ALSO MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE SAVED NEYMAR’S KICK!” Timo added.

“Will you please stop blaming yourselves? What’s done is done! Move on! We have to look for Max now.” Lars took command.

“Any plans twin? Remember, this is Rio de Janeiro. There are 12 million and more people in here. Too many hills, too many roads, big forests and there’s a sea…and its vast..” Sven said..

“We will work by pairs. Everybody have their phones ready. That is how we’ll communicate updates. When you find Max, tell us the place and we’ll go there. And never leave him. Okay?”

“OKAY!”

“Then let’s move out!”

Then everybody looked for their pairs and moved out of the hotel.

“Wait a minute twin, how about Coach Horst?” Sven asked.

“I think it’s better that he should know, Lars. He might get angry if we just move on our own and without someone to supervise us. This is not Germany after all.” Julian intervened.

And the Bender twins, Julian and Davie went to Hrubesch and told him what is happening. The coach was in a mix emotion but he decided to act quickly. He had his staff go with the players as they look for Max in the whole Rio de Janeiro. Lars and Sven asked Horst not to give them guides because they know how to get through Rio since have been here before. The coach conceded and Lars went with Julian and Sven went with Davie.

As they start their search, Lars messaged all of his mates…

From: Lars  
Guys, what are your locations?

From: Timo Horn  
Olympic Village

From: Süle  
On our way to the beach volley stadium in Copacabana.

From: Manni  
To the track field arena.  
How about you?

From: Lars  
Julian and I will start at the Redeemer in the Corcovado.

From: Manni  
Good idea.. We need some Divine Intervention. ;)

Lars put his phone back to his pocket and looked for a taxi going to the Corcovado.

When they reach there...

“Lars, are we going up there?” Julian said as he looks up to the giant icon of the Redeemer. Taking a gulp of his saliva.

“Yes Julian we have to. Max might be inside.”

And then they started their climb. There were a lot of tourists so their pace is slow. Bumping to any of the people who are there then they just realized that they were at the top of the head of the sculpture, standing in the crown of the Redeemer.

“Wow.” Lars said. “This is so nice. Right Jul-…Julian! Are you okay?” Lars stopped as he noticed his partner looking paler than usual.

“No! I’m scared of heights! Can we go down now? Max is not here.” Julian whimpered.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I should have let you stayed down there.”

“Because I don’t want to make you worry as well.”

Lars sighed. “I dare you come here beside me.”

“No!”

The Lars pulled Julian to his side, squirming, took his phone out. “Don’t scream. Don't look down. It will be just fast.” The older one took a selfie with an overlooking view of Rio below.

\---

“Are you sure about this Nils?” Timo asked.

“Yes because we have to think of all the possibilities of where that kid went to.”

Timo and Nils are standing in front of the entrance going inside Tijuca Forest National Park. Timo is unconvinced but because he trusts Nils’ instinct, they pushed through the forest.

“We’ll just follow the path and wherever this ends we’ll just go back.” Nils declared.

“Nils, this is a forest. If you’re thinking that there’s an end to this path, I think it will be in the Amazon.”

“You’re exaggerating Timo Horn. This is a National Park. It has fences.” Nils said.

The duo went to walk inside the forest park. While looking for Max, they enjoyed the various plant and animal species found inside. Trees, bushes, birds of different colors and anything else.

“Oh look Nils, it’s a pig.” Timo said pointing on a animal taking a swim on a small pond.

“I don’t think it’s a pig. It just looks like a pig that looks like a rat or a beaver.” Nils commented.

“If its not one, then what is it?”

“Wait, let me check.” Nils took out his phone and Googled for the said animal. Thank the footballing gods there is a mobile reception. “It’s a Capybara. It’s a rodent. The biggest one.”

“Which means?”

“A big-ass rat Timo.”

“Does it eat humans?”

“Why don’t you ask it. If it bites you, then it eats humans.”

“No thanks. Can we just go on?”

Then they went to the deepest part of the park. They’ve been walking inside for 2 hours when they found the end of the park and decided to go back.

“Nils, stop.” Timo said worriedly.

“What?”

“Don’t. Move.” And Timo pointed on the what in front of them…an anaconda laying low near the ground while hanging on a branch of a tree, looking at them.

“Just. Step. Backward. Slowwwwly.” Nils instructed and Timo obeyed.

Two, three steps and suddenly Timo fell to the ground after stumbling on a stone behind him. The two lads were nervous looking at the reptile, who started to move on the tree. Much worse is that the branch its hanging snapped and the python fell on the ground.

“Ruuuuuunnnnnn!!!!!” Nils grabbed Timo, who got up fast and run for their lives looking for another way out.

“Why does Brazil had a lot of humongous creatures within their forests?!” Nils complained.

\---

While in the Deodoro, Sven and Davie were roaming around the Carioca arenas. The athletes were busy warming up. There are also spectators who are going to the arenas to watch the sport they will support.

“Davie, I think Max is not here. We should call my twin brother and tell him we haven’t found him and call it quits.” Sven complained.

“Maybe. But what if we find him here? You’re twin brother will be so proud of us that we found him. And besides, we just arrived here.” Davie replied.

“But I’m tired and hungry.”

Davie raised an eyebrow. “Sven, you’re the older one between us. Shouldn’t you be the one leading me on where we have to go?”

“Ok then. Let’s go to the nearest food store, eat and rest for a while. Then we continue looking for him.” Sven suggested and dragged the younger lad with him who just dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes while being pulled by Sven.

Also in Deodoro…

“Boss, he is not here.” One of the Germany football staff said.

“Have you checked the other courses, the BMX, track?” Coach Hrubesch asked

“They haven’t got back yet sir.”

“Okay. If he is not here. We will go to a next possible spot.” The coach said.

The rest of the coaching staff came back with negative update so they proceed to the next spot. As they leave the area, the coach noticed that the sky becomes more gloomy and starts to worry. But he has to go on.

\---

Philipp Max and Jannik Huth started at the Rio Centro and took a tram going to the other parts of the city, looking on the road if they will see their captain walking on the street until they end up to the tram stop and walked further to a place they are not familiar with.

“This place is different from the other parts of the city. Where are we now?” Philipp asked.

“It think we are now at a favela.” Jannik replied.

“The slums? They said its dangerous here.”

“But we have to look for him. It’s possible that he is here.”

“What are you thinking Jannik? Do you think he got kidnapped?”

“God forbid. No! I’m just saying the possibility.”

And they walked the slightly busy streets of the favela until they heard gunshots and men chasing other men. The two lads were nervous and dashed their way back to the tram stop and went back.

\---

Meanwhile, at the Maracana…

“Lars!” Julian shouted as he run approaching his pair, catching his breath.

“So?” Lars asked.

“He’s not inside.”

“Are there people inside?”

“Yeah. But only volunteers who are cleaning up for the closing ceremonies. How about here outside?”

“Negative. Maybe we should check on the others as well.” Lars pulled his phone out and texted his teammates.

From: Lars Bender  
Where are you? How was it?

From: Twin Manni  
Deodoro. Nothing but were not finished with all the arenas yet.

From: Gnabry  
Botafogo. Not here too. We will go to Sugarloaf after this.

From: Prömel  
Started at the Sambodromo and end up here in the Museum. No sign of the captain.

From: Süle  
Still strolling down the beach. No Max. Only sexy Brazilian ladies. ;)

From: Jannik Huth  
Just got down from the favelas. Almost shot by a gun.

When Lars saw Jannik’s message, he called him.

“What were you doing in the favelas? You know its dangerous there!”

“But you said we look for him wherever we could.”

“Are you both okay?”

“Yeah. No injuries.”

“Where are you now?”

“On a tram going back to the centro.”

“Okay. Take care.” And Lars ended the call.

Then Julian’s phone rang.

“It’s coach.” Julian answered it. “Coach. Where? Niteroi? We haven’t yet. Okay. Okay. Bye.” Julian ended it.

“Where’s coach now?” Lars asked.

“Niteroi.”

“That’s the town on the other side of the long bridge. I don’t think Max could reach there.”

Then Julian’s phone rang again.

“Lars! It’s Leon again.” Julian wailed.

“Answer it. Put it on handsfree.”

“Ha-hallo?” Julian said anxiously.

“DID YOU FIND HIM?” Leon bursts out on the other line.

“Nope. Not yet.”

“Oh my gosh! Max! Where are you?” Leon sounds crying over the phone.

“Don’t worry Leon. We will find him.” Lars assured the boy.

“Please call me if you find him. Okay?” Leon said.

“What do you mean “call me when you find him, Leon?”

“Oh shoot. It’s Benni. Gotta go.” And Leon ended the call.

“What was that?” Julian asked.

“Problem. Just remember this Julian Brandt, never involved Benedikt Höwedes in any problem that pertains to his younger teammates or you will never hear and see the end of everything that nagging mother goose says or do.

Julian’s phone rang again and he answered it, “Leon?”

“What the hell happened?! And why did you let it happen?!!!” Benni shouted on the line.

Julian, who is on the verge of crying, gave the phone immediately to Lars, “It’s Benniiiiii!!!”

“Gimme that!” Lars commanded and got the phone from Julian. “Hallo!...Okay…Okay…Don’t worry. We are doing our best to look for him, bye!” And Lars ended the call while Benni was still ranting over the line. “Now that’s settles it.”

Lars and Julian are about to leave the Maracana when the rain started to pour.

“Oh shoot. We have to move faster, Julian.” Lars said.

\---

Meanwhile in Barra...

“Matze, I think it was better if we brought with us our golf gears if we just end up here.” Jeremy Toljan suggested.

“And why?”

“We’ve been roaming around the Olympic golf course for too long and it’s getting boring.”

“It was a spur of the moment Jeremy. If we knew we will end up here, I probably should’ve brought my gear.”

“Well, you have a point.” Jeremy said dejected.

Matze felt raindrops in his head and looked up. “Looks like we have to go back Jeremy. It’s starting to rain.”

And the duo made their way back to a shade in front of the golf park.

\---

At the same time at the entrance to the Sugarloaf Mountain.

“Looks like we have to ride this cable car going up.” Serge said.

“I do hope he’s here. The weather’s getting gloomy already.” Max Christiansen said worriedly.

Serge and Max lined up to get a ticket for a ride going up the attraction but when they approached the counter…

“I’m sorry senhors, but we’ve just closed the ride going up because the weather is not good.” The receptionist apologized.

“But we have to go up there. We are looking for someone. Our teammate. We will pay no matter how much it costs in this kind of weather.” Max pleaded.

“We will not be long, if he’s not there, we will go down immediately. Pleeeeease.” Serge pleaded as well.

“But sir, we are strict when it comes to the safety of our visitors so I think I cannot permit you.” The receptionist added. “Anyway, what does he looked like?”

“A bit shorter than me.” Serge said.

“Blonde hair with a bit scruffy beard.” Max said.

“Uhm. Has a firm body tone. Not muscular, nor lanky.”

“Ah. Looks like a teenager but scruffy.”

“Hmmm. I think I could picture out that person. I can’t remember but I think I’ve seen him register here but never seen him go out. But I’m not sure.”

“Please, permit us to go up. He might be there at the top, stuck on his own.” Serge pleaded again.

“Yes. He’s not feeling good since yesterday after our match and just went on his own. Please.” Max added.

“Match? What do you do kids?”

“We play for the German National Football Team.”

When the receptionist heard the footballers’ reply, she turned fangirl mode immediately. “OH! So that’s why you looked so familiar! I’m sorry about what happened yesterday but still it is great match. Can I get an autograph?”

“We will but in one condition, let us go up there.” Serge requested.

“We will even pay.” Max added.

So Serge and Max were permitted to go up there with the safety staff the are assigned at the attraction area. They move directly to the peak of the mountain and start looking there. The view of the Guanabara Bay was so beautiful, even if it’s gloomy and a bit windy. The two lads took the opportunity as well to get some pictures before going down to the second stop, the plateau the separates the Sugarloaf to the mainland.

When the Serge and Max rode the cable car going down was the time the rain started to pour. The two lads were a bit anxious because they were midway the trip and the wind was blowing a bit strong.

They arrived at the hilly second station. Serge decided that they split up since the area to look at is a bit big and rain starts to pour more.

Max made it through the dense part of the hill mostly covered with trees. Good thing that there’s a path so it’s easy to navigate in the area. It’s was a bit dark because of the trees and the gloomy and rainy weather does not help as well. With the use of his phone’s torch light, he guides himself to the path, until he saw something, a Nike Airmax shoe. He picked it up and flashed the light around his area, which is now sloping downhill…and then he saw what he’s looking for.

His captain was lying on the mossy ground, unconscious.

“Captain!” Max shouted and went downhill to get his teammate. He seated on his teammate’s side and put his head on his lap and checked the unconscious guy who looks messy and had endured some cuts and bruises. The boy was burning hot as well. “Max? Max, wake up!”. When he got no response, he pulled out his phone in his pocket and called his partner.

Serge and some of the tourist attraction staff arrived in the area 15 minutes later and help them out there. Serge had also called Lars that they found Max and is not on good condition. As soon as Lars, Julian and Coach Horst arrived at the reception area of Sugarloaf Mountain, they transported the injured footballer to the hospital near the Olympic Village.

\---

“Nik? Can we stop now? I’m tired. My feet hurts. I’m hungry. We’ve strolling down these beaches since forever.” Lukas Klostermann complained.

“We can’t stop. We have to find Max.” The Niklas Süle replied.

“I thought we will just look for him at the Copacabana. We’ve reached Ipanema already. I don’t know if I can take another step.”

Then, Niklas’ phone rang. “Hallo? Okay. WHAT?! We’re on our way.” And Niklas ended the call.

“Who was that?” Lukas asked.

“Julian. Serge found Max and they’re at the hospital right now. Max is sick and injured.”

Without delay, the two looked for a cab and went to the hospital.

\---

“How is he doc?” Coach Horst asked.

“He suffered dehydration and hypoglycemia due to alcohol intoxication. We’ve put him on intravenous replenishment to resolve the problem faster, and so far he is asleep but doing good. If you may, I will attend for the other patients. Just call the nurses if anything happens.”

“Thank you doctor.” Coach Horst replied and the doctors continued on his rounds. “Lars, can I ask a favor? Can you stay here for a while to look at Max. I will talk to the head of the hospital to ask them not to publicized what happened. This is for the sake of Max and the team.”

“Can I stay too, coach?” Julian asked.

“Ok Julian. You can.” Then the coach went on his way.

An hour later, Max was transferred to a private room, still asleep, so that his situation will not make a fuss on the emergency room and he could rest well. Except for Lars and Julian, their other teammates did not stayed long as well and went to the closing ceremony as not to make a fuss of what happened. They know that there were too many issues already lurking at the Olympics, they do not want to add another one.

The two lads-in-charge were watching the coverage of the closing ceremonies on TV when Julian’s phone rang.  
“Lars, can you answer it? It’s Leon’s number. But it might be Benni again.” Julian said nervously.

Lars got the phone from the younger man’s hand and answered it. “Hallo? It’s Lars. We’re at the hospital right now. He’s sick and injured but everything is under control. He’s asleep…don’t worry Leon. He’ll be okay. I’ll tell him you called when he wakes up. Tell Benni do not worry. Okay. Bye.”

“Leon?” Julian asked.

“Yeah. I told him not to worry.” Lars replied.

And Lars and Julian spent the rest of the night in the hospital.

\---

“Ughhhh…Where am I?”

And Max opened his eyes and found himself on a white painted room with windows opened with a beautiful shiny morning view of the city and the bay at his right side. Still lying down, he scanned the room and found Julian sleeping at the bench on the left side of the room.

“Julian?” He called and his teammate slowly woke up and suddenly was surprised!

“Oh mein Gott! Max! You’re awake!” Julian got up and rushed to his teammate and hugged him.

“Ahhhh. Julian. It hurts.”

“Oh sorry.” And Julian let’s Max go. “Can you remember what happened?”

“Not everything. All I could remember is that I can’t sleep at my room that night. Felt so alone. I felt like a failure. I felt a need to breathe some outside air that’s when I went out. Strolled around the shore. Found some open shops and bought myself a beer while strolling around. I can’t even remember how many shops I entered or how many cans of beer I drank. I felt so bad that I want to forget everything.” Max narrated. “How did I end up here?” He asked.

“Well, it all started when Leon called me that you are not answering your phone. Then we thought it was unusual for you to be late. When we found out your gone, the whole team looked for you around Rio for the whole day. It was already raining when Christiansen found you off the path in the dense hill of the second station going up the Sugarloaf Mountain. Unconscious, with bruises and cuts, and feverish.” Julian said.

“I’m sorry Jules. I’ve been a failure as a captain. And I’ve added another bother to all of you. I’m. very…sorryyy.” And Max cried.

Julian closed his distance to his teammate hugged him. “No. You’re not a failure. Don’t ever say that. Without you, we could never got as far as a Silver Medal in the Olympics and most of all, we could never experience this atmosphere here if not for your leadership.”

Max cried himself to sleep and woke up a few hours after.

“We’ll look who’s back.” Lars greeted. “For sure you’re hungry. Your lunch has been waiting for you. Aaaaand, I brought something for you as well.”

“You should eat okay.” Julian added.

The boys helped their captain to sit up on the bed and served him the food. While Max was eating, three nurses came in the room.

“Oh come on girl do it.” One the nurses pushed her colleague forward to get nearer to Max. The girl was blushing so much.

“B-b-bom dia. Senhor Meyer. I-I-I just like to check you out…”

“Yeah! Check him out, Ana.” The nurse’s another colleague blurted out and giggled with her other colleague.

The nurse, Ana, got startled of what she said, “I mean, not the check you out, I mean, to check your condition and what are you feeling right now. Aha. Ahahahahaha.” She laughed.

Max smiled at her, “Sure.”

Julian and Lars gave way to the nurse and check Max’s vital signs.

“You’re temperature is now down to 37 degrees. No more fever. How are you feeling senhor?” The nurse asked as professional as she can.

“Much better. But I feel some body pain but I think I can manage. Obrigado.”

The nurse step backward shyly and her colleague blurted out again, “Oh come on Ana, you have something more to say.”

“Don’t be shy girl. Speak out. We don’t bite.” Lars encouraged.

“A-a-actually Senhor, I’m a fan of Schalke, especially you.” The nurse replied.

“Really? Well, muito obrigado! I do hope I did not let you down after seeing me in this state.”

“And she thinks you’re cute.” The colleague said.

“And she has a crush on you.” The other one added.

“Shut up!” Ana retaliated blushing. “Well, senhor, we gotta go. We are spending too much time on you, your meal is disturbed. Have a great day!” And Ana pushed her colleagues out of the room as they wave goodbye. Then Max continued eating his food.

“Well, that was something.” Lars commented. “She is cute. What am I saying? Obviously, Brazilian girls are cute.” He added.

“Yeah! I agree.” Max said while getting his glass of water and drank from it.

“Why don’t you make a move to that girl?” Lars suggested.

“Nah. Max would not bother. Leon captured his heart already.” Julian announced and Max spewed out the drink in his mouth and coughed.

“What the?”

“Oh come on Max Meyer. Don’t deny it. We have proof. A picture on your wallet. When will you tell us that you and Leon are a thing?”

Max regained his composure, sighed and started to talk, “Looks like the cat got out of the bag. Actually, we were not planning to tell anybody in the first place. We are afraid that you might not like our relationship and it might jeopardize us if it becomes public. Some of my teammates knew...accidentally.”

"Accidentally?" Lars was curious.

Max turned red, "Uhm. Let's just say the same as how you and Julian found out...only live."

"Wow. Really? Well don’t worry. I promise I will keep it a secret.” Julian raised his right hand.

“Me too and I will always respect that. Anyway, aside from us, who else knows?” Lars said.

“Benni, Julian Draxler…”

“Of course.” Lars commented.

“…and Leroy.” Max ended.

“What was that Lars?” Julian asked.

“Oh my gosh Julian Brandt. When you reach the frequent senior call ups, then you will see and realize that Max and Leon are not the only ones around.” Lars said with a smirk.

“I do hope they are not frisky as these two.” Julian commented.

“What do you mean frisky?” Max complained and much redder this time, and Lars and Julian just laughed.

The three spent a good time together in the room. Coach Horst and the rest of the team visited Max. Nils and Timo apologize so much of their “failure” but Max said it does not matter. They did their very best. Leon and Benni called getting a lot of worry talks from the former and his lover and a scolding from the latter and his captain at Schalke. Benni even added that Max will hear more when he comes home.

Early the next day, Max was discharged from the hospital. Max made sure to leave his jersey to Ana the nurse as a token for her effort. They went back to the village and packed their things to go home in the evening.

At the airport…

“Well, it was such an adventure here in Rio.” Julian said.

“Yeah. How could I never forget.” Max said.

“You forgot what even happened to you in the first place.” Davie commented.

“Shut up Selke.” Max replied.

And the lads just laughed. Looking forward as they go back to their clubs to prepare and to play for the next season.

But for Max Meyer, he should deal first with his boyfriend and his overprotective captain for another round of worries and scolding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated...


End file.
